Eat Me
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: YAAAY! Another Kuroshitsuji vore story! A one-shot. When Ciel shrinks in Wonderland, what happens when White Rabbit Sebastian finds him? CONTAINS VORE!


**A/N: Hello again! I'd better explain myself… Alright, so you know the little cake in Wonderland that says "Eat me"? Well, I say some pictures of Ciel with that cake in Wonderland soo… my voreaphille mind just took over. XD**

Warning! This story contains vore! If you don't know what that is, go look it up.  
This story contains soft, oral, macro/micro (well, Ciel shrunk…) non-fatal vore. SebaCiel. No flames, please.

_Lighty (Miss Cloudy) still has no ownership of Kuro!_

"Damn!" Ciel cursed. He was back _there_ again. And by there, I mean in Wonderland.

He was lost. There was no sign of the White Rabbit Sebastian, and the boy was starting to get tired. Walking for hours through a forest is neither fun nor easy.

The bluenette groaned, slumping against a nearby tree. His dress billowed a little as he sat down, trying to get his breath back. Not only was Sebastian nowhere to be found, he was being tracked by Madam Red's butler Grells.

Ciel looked to the side as his hand brushed something. Next to him was a cake with words on it (they seemed to be backwards) and a small bottle containing what looked like water. The boy remembered that eating would change his size, but would drinking affect him? He shrugged, too thirsty and tired to care much.

Ciel glugged down the liquid quickly, finding it tasted like fruit. He set the bottle down, seeing if he was changing. Nothing yet. The earl chuckled.

Suddenly, he grasped his chest. Ciel squeezed his eyes closed. He was… shrinking. He could feel it. Suddenly off balance, the bluenette wobbled. He fell face-first into the cake, covering himself in the frosting. The cake exploded, and the boy found himself bound and gagged.

'Stupid trap,' He cursed the Red Queen in his mind.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was walking through the forest. He was trying to find Ciel, knowing the Queen was looking for him. He leaned against a tree when suddenly he heard something. Looking down, he spotted a tiny person bound in rope.

Upon closer inspection, Sebastian realized it was his master. He picked up the tiny earl, looking at him curiously. Ciel was covered in cake icing, the words "Eat me" plainly visible. The butler could feel his heart beat faster, thinking just how cute his master was. The boy screamed something, but it was muffled by the gag.

The man snapped his fingers and the ropes were gone and Ciel was clean. The boy breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against his butler's slightly curled fingers. He was tired.

Sebastian smiled kindly, feeling rather protective of his little lord. Suddenly, the demon's stomach growled. Both he and Ciel looked down in alarm. That wasn't normal.

"Se-Sebastian? What was that…?" Ciel asked nervously, knowing how venerable he was in his state.

"I believe it was… my stomach…" The butler said quietly, blushing in embarrassment.

"Your stomach?" The earl repeated, squeaking slightly with nervousness.

Sebastian didn't answer. He was thinking about how Ciel had "Eat me" written on him. Maybe he could…

The demon gently held the boy in his hand, opening his mouth and holding the bluenette over the cavernous maw. Ciel felt his breath get caught in his throat as he looked down.

"S-S-S-SE-SEBASTIAN!" The earl screamed in sheer terror, flailing and kicking. Why was his butler doing this to him?! The one person he trusted!

The demon rolled his eyes. Typical.

"L-l-let m-me DOWN!" The bluenette wailed, panicking. Sebastian grinned.

"If you insist…" He said slyly, loosening his grip on the tiny human.

"No! L-let me r-rephrase that! NononononoNOOOOOO-" The earl's scream was cut off as he plummeted into the demon's maw, which snapped shut behind him.

Sebastian smiled to himself as Ciel wriggled and squirmed in his mouth, pleading to be let out. The butler ignored the cries for help, tilting his head back.

The bluenette screamed even more as he felt the tongue flex and push him to the back of the mouth. To his dread, Sebastian _swallowed_.

The demon smiled, gently brushing the bulge in his neck. It felt nice, especially the way the boy was moving around in there. He gave another gulp, pushing his master deeper into his own body.

Ciel couldn't believe it. His butler was _eating_ him. _Alive_. He knew that his soul would be devoured, but not his whole body! His contract wasn't over yet! He felt so helpless even as he tried to push his way to a stop. It didn't work however, and the boy was pushed down farther by a series of swallows from Sebastian.

The demon let out a contented sigh as he felt the bluenette slip into his belly, wiggling and squirming. It felt nice. The butler sat down, leaning against the tree. He placed a hand over his stomach where the earl resided.

Ciel's throat hurt. He'd run his voice dry, and he didn't know how long he could keep fighting. He was just so _tired_…

Giving up, the bluenette lay down on the slippery floor, curling up into a ball. It was warm and soft, although slimy. He couldn't see, but he could hear his butler's heartbeat and breathing. At least… in the end he would be close to Sebastian… That thought gave him a little peace. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel awoke to complete darkness. It took him a few moments to remember his dream of Wonderland. He could feel that he was in his night clothes again but…

Where _was_ he?

The bluenette could hear a heartbeat. It was slimy. And warm. And soft. The realization dawned on him.

Ciel had woken up, but he was _still inside Sebastian's stomach_.

Sebastian woke up to a strange sensation in his belly and his master screaming. He started, sitting up in his bed. The butler felt something slide against his insides, and the screams stopped.

The demon remembered his dream of Wonderland, and he placed a hand over his stomach in shock. Had that really… _happened_?

"Young… master?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Se-Sebastian! Let me out, p-please!" Ciel wailed, pushing against the stomach wall.

"G-give me a moment, sir." The butler said, getting out of bed. "Although, don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

"_What?!_" The boy asked in shock and surprise. "Wh-what do you mean, Sebastian?"

The demon paused. "I'm not going to hurt you, my lord…" He cocked his head to the side. "Did you think I would…?"

"Y-yes…" Ciel sat down, still shaking slightly. "I-I mean, I'm in y-your _stomach_, Sebastian…"

"I thought I was g-going to d-die…" The earl admitted quietly.

Sebastian twitched slightly. He was disgusted with himself. The demon had never, _ever_ meant to scare Ciel so badly… Sure, he liked to startle the boy, but not terrify him…

"I'm so, so _sorry_, young master…" The butler hugged his belly gently. "I've committed an act unfit for a Phantomhive servant, no… an act unfit for anyone… Can you ever forgive me…?"

Ciel was surprised, hearing the demon apologize using such a soft tone. He really sounded like he felt guilty. The bluenette pushed himself close to the butler's embrace.

"It's alright, S-Sebastian… it's j-just… I was k-kind of… scared…" The boy said, gently rubbing his body against the walls of the stomach. "But now that I know I'm safe… it's n-not so bad…"

Sebastian was surprised to hear such kind words. "Th-thank you, master… I will never hurt you, my lord."

"Do you… mind if I, um, g-go back to sleep?" Ciel asked shyly, blushing a little.

"Of course not, my lord. Sleep well…" Sebastian smiled softly, cuddling his master close.

**YAAAY! ENDIIIING! XD**

**Arigato to all of you out there reading! *bows* All of us here extend our thanks!**

**Ciel: Yeah. Thanks.  
Sebastian: Thank you very much for reading.  
Alois: Thanks!  
Claude: We appreciate it.  
Emil: Thank you!  
Richter: We hope you enjoy more of our works.  
Pinkamena: I'd give you all cupcakes if I could! I'd even bake **_**regular**_** cupcakes for you!  
Vaati: Thank you, everyone.  
Drocell: And so I thought to myself, 'I must tell everyone how happy I am to see you reading.'  
Snake: Thank you for reading! Exclaims Goethe. We appreciate it! Says Emily.  
Pluto: ARF!**

**Sooo… ARIGATO!**


End file.
